Dijo el predicador
by Papaveri
Summary: Vanidad de vanidades, todo es vanidad. // TRADUCCIÓN


**TRADUCCIÓN. Podéis leer el original en inglés aquí: http:// www. fanfiction. net /s/5279075/1/Saith_the_Preacher **

**Todos los comentarios serán traducidos y colocados en el original.**

* * *

**Pairing: **Prusia/Polonia, punto de vista del primero

**Rating: **T, por contenido sexual implícito

**Otras cosas: **La autora utiliza los nombres humanos de los personajes: Gilbert (Prusia) y Feliks (Polonia). La parte en cursiva podría considerarse un aparte de los pensamientos de Gilbert. Contenido histórico explicado al final.

**_Tanto el texto como los personajes no me pertencen. Los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, y el texto de Amaterasu-chan : http:// www. fanfiction. net /u/767270/Amaterasu-chan_**

* * *

**Dijo el predicador**

_Vanitas vanitatum et omnia vanitas_

-Vanidad de vanidades, todo es vanidad-

***

_(Un paso hacia adelante, dos hacia atrás, uno hacia el lado, ¡quieto!, reverencia, un paso hacia adelante...)_

Él no sigue el ritmo

(-B-L-A-S-F-E-M-I-A-, _suelta el chillido indignado desde debajo de sus zapatos, mientras sus pasos no consiguen coger el ritmo. No le importa y aplasta el inicio de un grito _-¡B-B-B-L-A-S-F-E-M-I-A!- _bajo su tacón. El silencio lo saluda._

_Mejor.)_

Toda la habitación está girando, mientras él se mantiene, quieto, en el sitio.

_(De todas formas, no es el Sol. Ni mucho menos, en realidad. ¡Ja, ja! Como si...)_

Él busca. De todas formas, está destinado a encontrar, y es exactamente lo que hace. Sólo entonces, también nota que los elementos están desencadenándose por todas partes.

_(Especialmente entre ellos, sin embargo.)_

Los ojos de las mujeres son el firmamento desde dónde el rayo golpea el llano

(_¿"Llano" como en "ordinario"?_ ¿_O incluso, se atreve a decir, _grosero_, con sus más básicas necesidades carnales? Oh, por supuesto que no estamos hablando del sentido particular de la palabra, aquí. ¡Qué tonto por su parte! ¡Olvida su lengua grosera, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo en un baile tan espléndido!)_

del corazón de un hombre; cada suspiro

(_¡Fantástico! ¡Qué bien montado! Maravillosa interpretación de esta obra titulada, ¡qué divertido!, "amor VERDADERO")_

soñador que escapa de sus labios es una brisa, que hace que las cabezas, los corazones y las espadas de los hombres

_(Después de todo, toda Sheila que se respete debe de ser, al menos una vez, causa de un conflicto o, aún mejor, de una guerra. Hace maravillas en la autoestima de uno, o eso escuchó él una vez)_

giren en la dirección correcta; esas manos pequeñas, blancas, ¿por qué están tan secas?

_(¿Es por la misma razón por la cual el vestido de ella nunca conjunta con el tuyo en color o en tela siempre que los dos vais al mismo baile? ¿La misma razón por la cual ella nunca consigue dejar el último baile para ti?¿Por qué su cara es el reflejo en el espejo de la tuya? El mismo arrebato, la mismísima confesión... ¿sólo que dirigida a otro hombre?_

Mais c'est impossible!_, dice tu corazón, y de repente estás llorando, sólo que esas lágrimas son de alegría, porque sólo pensarlo es tan divertido, tan obviamente fraudulento... ¿no es eso, tonto?)_

Los elogios se enroscan a sus pies como serpientes exóticas, todos maravillosamente coloridos y justo tan alegremente venenosos. Él sale del trance en el que entró involuntariamente. Empieza a hacerse camino entre la multitud, por la sala.

"Cuidado", le insiste su mente.

"_¡Cuidado con esos pensamientos!"_

Sí, sí.

Él escucha la advertencia e intenta no deshacerse de sus impresiones por alguna expresión inoportuna o un estremecimiento involuntario. No ha venido aquí a ver una tragedia.

_(Más bien, ha venido a verle A ÉL)_

Es realmente increíble; la luz tibia de la lámpara de araña, eso es. Él no había presenciado nunca antes tal artesanía. La luz parece acentuar todo lo que es fresco y hermoso en las facciones de las mujeres, como también todo lo que es noble y digno en un hombre. Es lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerte con todas las hermosas promesas

_(de amor y de amistad. De un roce de tus rodillas bajo la mesa. Del silencio de tu risa, cuando sus dedos desatan tu corsé. De una simple flor -clavel, la llaman- que yacerá sobre tu almohada, donde te gustaría que estuviera su cabeza. De recuerdos aún por hacer juntos... ¡Oh, qué tontos sois!)_

sobre las que brilla. Al mismo tiempo, es extrañamente suave, piensa él. Tan débil de hecho que uno no puede distinguirlos defectos de su pareja de baile

_(él tiene mal aliento. Ella está demasiado morena, es casi vulgar. A él le faltan modos en la mesa. ¡Qué mal baila ella! Él la olvidará en cuando salga de la habitación. Ella ya ha olvidado su nombre. Él nunca sintió realmente lo que dijo. Ella lo sintió todo, y duele...)_

aunque sólo estén a una respiración.

Tan débil que él casi no nota las cuerdas.

_(Pegadas a sus muñecas, enrolladas alrededor de sus dedos, poniendo en movimiento sus estúpidos pies, haciéndolos bailar y flotar a través del aire en busca de un casi amante, haciéndolos reír y llorar, controlando cada uno de sus movimientos...)_

Él recuerda ser cuidadoso con sus pensamientos. Cuidadoso con no cortar a través de sus

_(los muñecos, estos habituales invitados en todo lo glamuroso y mundial, todo lo fabuloso)_

cuerdas y hacerlos caer al suelo. Sin vida. Sin nadie que los guíe por las intrigas del salón, por las relaciones diplomáticas.

Mira hacia abajo para ver sus propios miembros. Ahí no hay cuerdas.

_(Un hombre sin importancia. No más papeles para representar. Un títere retirado)_

Quizá es por lo que sus brazos y piernas pesan tanto.

Quizá es por lo que se siente tan libre. Él es tan... insignificante,

_(fin del juego, Gilbert)_

y significa tan poco en la historia reciente, que no hay nadie a quien le importe realmente lo suficiente para esclavizarlo.

Él es libre, porque a nadie le importa.

Esto, sorprendentemente, no le molesta.

_(Un paso hacia adelante, dos hacia atrás, uno hacia el lado, ¡quieto!, reverencia, un paso hacia adelante...)_

El ritmo que conoce tan bien, la canción de hace mucho, intenta atraparlo de nuevo, pero él sigue hacia adelante. Él ignora la música, el polvo de estrella cayendo de las pestañas femeninas mientras ellas se esmeran en seducirlo por el simple placer de hacerlo; rehúsa las manos de los hombres, extendidas hacia él, listas para ofrecer un apretón y, a la larga, arrastrarlo a otro conflicto sin sentido.

Él se empuja a través de la multitud, todo codos y nada de etiqueta. De repente, se para. Lo ve

_(Feliks...)_

ahí de pie, pareciendo extrañamente pálido

_(Nah, guapo. Siempre ha sido un chico guapo.)_

entre todos esos recién llegados del Centro-Este, alto y esbelto, exótico como algún tipo de flor de invernadero.

Entonces, sin esperarlo, Feliks levanta su mirada y lo mira, directo a los ojos. Y, de todas formas, ahí están, el uno dándole al otro su mayor atención. Dos personas, cuyos asuntos

_(y pasiones y dudas, y miedos)_

ya no interesan a nadie, que ya no le importan al mundo.

Bueno...

A él, Gilbert, no le importa el mundo, como devolución.

¿Por qué debería?

Al tan llamado "mundo" nunca le importó **nada** la suma de todas sus heridas, la sangre

_(rojo oscuro, si salía de una vena; carmesí brillante, si era una arteria)_

vertida, y eligió comentar la mancha de pintalabios

_(rojo oscuro, si la dama mencionada ya está casada; carmesí brillante, si era joven)_

en el por otra parte blanco inmaculado cuello del conde F.

El mundo al que no le importa que la cruz en su pecho, el de Gilbert, sea una carga mal acogida, y siempre fría. Nunca tibia. Ya no. Dejó de ser una cruz completamente. Es sólo una pieza de oro en esta particular

_(¡y una vez tan popular!)_

figura. Al mundo no parece importarle que Gilbert haya perdido su fe

_(el caballero sin dios de la Virgen María, con los ojos tan rojos -no por llorar, tenlo en cuenta- como la sangre de los infieles y los cristianos, que ha dejado como regalo a sus pies de mármol)_

ni que en realidad no debería estar vivo.

Él _murió_, y al mundo no le importa.

De todas formas, todo lo que Gilbert puede hacer ahora mismo es no preocuparse del mundo, como devolución.

Sin embargo...

El pensamiento de que al mundo no le importan _ciertas_ cosas... nunca deja de impresionarle.

Como el hecho de que Feliks nunca estuvo tan hermoso como hoy. Y que probablemente nunca lo estará.

_(La luz frena cuando llega a la cara de Feliks, nota Gilbert. Baja a cámara lenta, para que así los rayos puedan acariciar su rostro con cariño, enfatizar sus pómulos elevados, ocultarse en la curva de sus labios y conseguir una risa, como si desearan estar para siempre. Quizá. O quizá es sólo _él mismo_ y sus propios deseos_)

Los ojos de Feliks son verdes. Aunque eso no es todo. Hay más en ellos, y Gilbert lo sabe. Maldita sea, ha vivido siglos con este conocimiento clandestino. Lo aprendió de pequeño, y podría recitarlo del revés, justamente como todos esos paternóster y avemarías.

_(No son sólo verdes, sabes. Son el mismo mes de agosto. Oh, no, no son verdes, al menos, no simplemente verdes. Son los últimos días de verano; el aroma intoxicante de hierbas y flores salvajes, intenso por los calientes rayos del sol cayendo sobre ellos; el beso compartido entre dos amantes de dos semanas, melifluo, pero con el retrogusto de un adiós que ha de llegar; las estrellas fugaces y la luna taciturna, y los dedos rosados de Eos. _No _son simplemente verdes, ¿sabes?)_

Y a ninguna de las luces guiadoras parece importarle.

En unas pocas zancadas largas, la distancia entre ellos ya no existe. La proximidad lo abruma, siempre lo ha hecho y lo hace ahora mismo; Gilbert llega a esa conclusión con una repentina sacudida de pánico. Sus brazos cuelgan embarazosamente a los lados, y eso provoca que sus manos sudorosas se cierren en un puño y vuelvan a abrirse espasmódicamente. Se roza accidentalmente contra la muñeca de Feliks, y sólo esto casi lo mata. ¿En qué estaba pensando, en ir hacia allí para saludarlo?

_(¡Pero qué...!)_

Entonces nota una mano tocándole el codo. Finalmente, se atreve a mirar a Feliks a los ojos.

_(Curioso. Parecía tan atrevido a cinco metros de distancia. ¿Por qué ahora todo parece tan... diferente?)_

Algún tipo de hambre extraña se adueña de sus sentidos, y ahora Gilbert no sólo está buscando atentamente la cara del otro, intentando recordarlo todo y sin embargo olvidarlo, sólo porel gusto de aprenderlo una y otra vez. Está escuchando la respiración firme de Feliks, sintiendo su mano acariciando esa misteriosamente sensible parte sobre su codo, disfrutado de la calidez que irradia, luchando por encontrar el inconfundible aroma a centeno fresco por debajo de la colonia. Sus ojos consiguen volver a fijarse en la cara de Feliks de algún modo.

Feliks le está sonriendo.

_(¡Sonriendo de verdad!)_

No es su primer encuentro, no es su primera reunión como amantes. Varios asuntos sin resolver siguen entre ellos, de todos modos. Preguntas y respuestas sobre las cuales los dos ya lo saben todo, o al menos sospechan la verdad, pero que aún tienen que decirse en voz alta. Hay una gran cantidad de cosas que le gustaría admitirle a Feliks; más o menos las mismas que moriría por escuchar del otro hombre.

_(Como que desearía que el año 1772 nunca hubiese pasado. Como que podría hacer cualquier cosa para detener los eventos de 1793. Y que a una parte de él -la parte que quiso a Feliks sólo para él- le encantó lo que pasó hace dos años. Que quiso subyugar a Feliks absoluta y completamente, poseerlo todo de él. Que se arrepiente de todas formas. Que aún así quiere poseerlo. Preguntarle a Feliks si se arrepiente por llevar a Gilbert así. Preguntarle... preguntarle si realmente quiso decir lo que dijo en 1466 en Toruń...)_

Sí, había varias cosas. Aun así, antes de que Gilbert pueda ordenar sus pensamientos para ver por dónde empezar, ve la mirada en el rostro de Feliks. Una que tiene que ver con él.

_(Después de todo, es la expresión que ve todos los días en el espejo. Una mirada que lo persigue por la ciudad, saltando de un cristal de ventana a otro. Una mirada en el fondo de cada botella. Lo que el agua refleja y revela antes de que él, enfadado, enturbie la superficie)_

Es la viva imagen de la propia cara de Gilbert. La cara de una persona que es _sólo un poquito _parecida a alguien que una vez fue famoso, de un caído, de un

_(gran país apartado a un lado)_

hombre que lo tuvo todo,

_(que una vez fue tan _impresionante_)_

pero ahora... Ahora lo han dejado sin nada.

_(Sólo con una colección de recortes de varios periódicos, ninguno de ellos reciente, y un diario que no tiene que esconder de nadie. Nadie se molestaría. A nadie le importa)_

Son iguales. Gilbert lo supo durante bastante tiempo; ahora mismo lo reconoce.

Con esto, coge la mano de Feliks con la suya y lo conduce fuera de la recepción.

_(No muy apropiado, considerando la etiqueta... Pero, otra vez, ¿a quién le importa?)_

Empuja al chico del pelo dorado contra la columna y se inclina para capturar sus labios. No es un beso amable. Gilbert tiene el corazón, el alma y el cuerpo de un soldado. Avergonzado de admitirlo, él no sabe ser tierno y cariñoso. A Feliks no parece importarle, de todas formas. Guía una de las manos de Gilbert para dejarla encima de su muslo, y luego, satisfecho con lo que hizo, envuelve con sus brazos el cuello de su amante. Siente la seda frotándose contra su piel fresca y suave, mientras que la mano de Feliks que descansa en la base de su cuello es algo callosa y está un poco sudada, y Gilbert se maravilla de lo bien que se siente, y no puede hacer más que poner más agresividad

_(una forma de la que sólo un verdadero soldado, incluso uno tan impresionante como él, puede reaccionar)_

en el beso.

Vacila por un segundo y busca la mirada de Feliks para obtener algún tipo de confirmación, de aseguro. Lo que recibe es un fusilamiento verde de unos ojos entrecerrados, y una mano hábil deslizándose por la cintura de sus pantalones. El mensaje

_(O sea, eres super-increíble. Sigue así, ¿hmmm?)_

es claro. No necesita nada más. Se deja ir.

_(De repente vuelve a ser todo tacto y olfato, y vista, y oído, y gusto -oh, joder, _gusto_. Es como un reflejo, como si todas las sensaciones, todo en Feliks, no fueran registradas por su cerebro. Acción involuntaria, la llaman los científicos. Es sencillamente su cuerpo reaccionando, sus manos extraviándose, labios buscando. Todo está pasando demasiado rápido, el cuerpo retorciéndose bajo él está cambiando demasiado deprisa, transformándose antes de que pueda conseguir suficiente, antes de que pueda entender. Nunca es suficiente, nunca lo será. Lo contraría sin fin, y no quiere nada más que esta realidad echada a perder y este chico bonito que está tan jodido como el mismo Gilbert)_

Algunos amantes se encuentran en las sombras; aunque no son más que sombras de los grandes amantes.

_(Cenizas dejadas por las llamas de la pasión de otros, cotilleo de la sexta página de un periódico, un escándalo del que nadie se molesta en seguir hablando)_

Al mundo ya no le importan. Después de todo, ¿qué son a sus ojos, además de un par de títeres retirados con las cuerdas cortadas?

Y, mientras alcanza con sus dedos

_(porque es demasiado insignificante, porque es libre de hacerlo, porque lo quiere y desea que Feliks lo quiera también)_

y los baja

_(libremente)_

por las mejillas suaves de Feliks,

_(una sonrisita traviesa que él adora aparece. Quizá no ama a Feliks, pero su sonrisa -bonita, brillante, sincera- es totalmente diferente. Feliks dice algo estúpido -de cómo está siendo_, o sea_, un romántico- y Gilbert hace rodar su mirada. Sinceramente, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, no le va a devolver la sonrisa al rubio. Y qué más. ¡No este hombre impresionante! Ah, no. No voy a sonreírte, Feliks)_

Gilbert sabe que no querría que los viese como otra cosa.

* * *

_Ah, qué obra de arte, no creo que sea capaz de decir lo muchísimo que me gusta este fic *-* Una de las razones por las que me hice cuenta fue para traducir esta joya, Dios (L)_

_La traducción no fue muy difícil. No había nada mal escrito y se entendía todo bastante bien. Lo más difícil de traducir fue el final, porque la manera de hablar que tiene Feliks (que, por cierto, no sé cómo habrán traducido al español, pero que yo paso como un deje de niña pija) es... muy rara de transcribir xD Obviando el hecho de que en español parece quedar aún menos serio ._. Y lo de _impresionante_ nunca quedará tan chulo y tan guay como _awesome. _Lástima xD_

_Ahora, el tema histórico:_

_-1772, 1793, 1795: Las tres particiones de Polonia en las que Prusia tomó parte. El gobierno prusiano impuso una "germanización" sobre la gente polaca, intentando casi eliminar la cultura ya existente._

_-1466: Año del fin de la Guerra de los Trece Años, entre la Orden Teutónica y Polonia. Para más información sobre lo de Toruń, buscarlo en Google o en la Wikipedia. No pretendo aburriros aquí con información sobre tratados de paz xDD_

_Eh, y ahora os pido a mano armada los reviews. Que esta vez no son para mí, pero bueno o.ó_

_Last thing: Los links tienen espacios y no van. Quitar los espacios cuando los copiéis y peguéis en la barra del explorador, si acaso :3_


End file.
